Let the Violins Sing
by thisbrokenheartedgirl
Summary: FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! Rated T cause I'm paranoid : ONESHOT but maybe more:3 Short fic on Usui teaching Misaki about how to play the violin and...? Read more to find out;  R   R! It doesn't mean read and run!


A/N: To make up for such a lousy ending to Mine, here's my new one-shot(: We found out that Usui can play the violin in the butler competition, so let's see what happens when he teaches his cute little maid how to play~ yes, I was inspired by La Corda D'Oro. So sue me. Once again, thanks to UsuiMisaxoxo for beta-ing and giving me the inspiration for this. Actually, I have to thank afickleflakes as well because I was walking past the String Ensemble playing when I saw her practicing and yea. I got the idea from there. Enough of my rubbish and on to the story! Misaxoxo for beta-ing and giving me the inspiration for this. Actually, I have to thank afickleflakes as well because I was walking past the String Ensemble playing when I saw her practicing and yea. I got the idea from there. Enough of my rubbish and on to the story! YOSH!

"Usui… Can you play for me?" Misaki asked (A/N: Yes. It's in past tense. Deal with it :), holding his violin awkwardly in her hands.

"What do you want me to play, Misa?" he replied, sucking on a lollipop nonchalantly.

"I don't know…"

"Salut D'amour, then." Usuii smiled, taking the violin out of her hands gently.

Before long, his bow touched the strings and Misaki sat down.

"I don't have my score, Misa, so it's a little rough." He murmured doubtfully before moving his fingers into second position. The melody echoed in Usui's apartment but he kept his eyes on his maid's expression the entire time.

"Usui… Can you teach me how to play?"

"My, my… Kaichou's asking a lot today… Shouldn't I get something as well?"

Misaki blushed, "Wh-what do you want?"

He put his oakwood violin down and captured her wrists against the wall.

"Close your eyes, Pres…" Usui leaned down until he could feel the air rush out of her mouth when she exhaled. It would've been so easy to kiss her, make her his but if he had his well, it would 've led to something more. Instead, he placed a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Wh-what the…" She mewled, blushing.

Usui laughed.

"Let's start, shall we?"

Misaki moved the bow across the strings tentatively, allowing a screeching sound to escape.

"No… Hold it like this." Usui put his fingers on Misaki's wrist to crook it downwards slightly.

"Back straight." He continued, touching her spine lightly.

"Higher up." He grazed Misaki's neck gently.

"Fingers like this…" He put his fingers on her hand, slowly correcting how she held the bow.

They both realised how intimate their position was, his arms on hers and their bodies fitting together perfectly.

"Draw the bow gently." His breath caressed her ear before he guided her right arm.

A perfect E note resounded and Usui smiled.

"A… Arigato… Usui…" Misaki muttered, her face a bright ruby red.

"Itashimatte… Misaki."

She moved her face to look at him and he captured her lips with his. The violin and bow were abandoned on the lone piece of furniture, the sofa, as she moved in to deepen the kiss. Usui's arms moved accordingly around Misaki's waist and her hands slowly found their way into his hair. He nibbled her lower lip, begging for entrance that was so close to his grasp. To torture him for letting her believe he would kiss her before, she pulled away slightly without letting the contact be broken. The second time, however, entrance was granted to him. A low moan escaped from his mouth as he inwardly cursed how vunerable she made him.

But even demon presidents and perverted aliens need oxygen.

They pulled apart, panting, allowing sweet oxygen to fill their lungs once again.

"Damn you… Usui…" Misaki panted, still short of breath.

"What now?"

"Why do you have to be so good at everything?"

A/N: Wow. Okay. Shouldn't have written this (I'm under aged!) but anything for you guys(: Remember. Flames are for roasting marshmallows, and I don't have any right now (sad) so send me some reviews and tell me how OOC they were haha(:


End file.
